Feces
Ford truck with manure residue in the box]] Feces (also known as poo, poop, droppings, or manure) is the product expelled from a being's digestive tract, consisting of bodily wastes. In advanced civilizations, bodily waste was deposited in a toilet sent to the waste extraction system, where, after various processes, it would be recycled through biomatter resequencing. For infants, feces was often collected in a diaper. According to Doctor Phlox in 2151, Altarian marsupial droppings contained the greatest concentration of regenerative enzymes found anywhere. Jonathan Archer found the idea of using droppings for regenerative purposes quite unusual when informed. However, Phlox reminded him that, if he was going to try to embrace new worlds, he must also try to embrace new ideas. ( ) The Novan Jamin used the verbal expression "digger filth" when he wanted to say that Captain Archer was not telling the truth. ( ) When Miss 's fourth grade class from Worley Elementary School in County Kerry, Ireland sent letters to later that year, Molly McCook wanted to know "When you flush the toilet, where does it go?" After Archer passed the question to Commander Tucker, he responded with: "A ''poop question, sir?!" ( ) While raising Sim, in 2153, Dr. Phlox found a use for the infant's bodily waste, noting that he may have stumbled across an effective fertilizer for his Orsic fern. ( ) Bodily waste collected and used for agricultural purposes in the form of fertilizer, typically called manure, consists of high levels of methane. Kathryn Janeway recognized this upon detecting methane on a truck found in 2371. ( ) Some use the term "manure" as a metaphor for purposes of making a derogatory comment. The Species 8472 recreation of once referred to the Federation's concepts of "tolerance for all species" and the Prime Directive as "Targ manure." ( ) Similarly, the slang terms "shit" and "bullshit" were colorful metaphors which referred to the manure in general and that produced by a bull, respectively. The cursing "''Merde" (meaning "shit") was also used in French language. ( , ; ; ) Another similar term, in the English language, was "crap." In 2263 of the alternate reality, Dr. told his friend and commanding officer , who had just returned to the following a disastrous away mission to the planet Teenax, that he looked "like crap," a comment Kirk sarcastically thanked him for. ( ) Doctor Hugh Culber's name rhymed with "poo", a fact pointed out by Jett Reno while he treated her for a hangnail. ( ) In addition to metaphoric usages, the idiomatic usage of the term "poop", as in "party pooper", refers to someone that is a killjoy. In 2372, the Little Woman referred to the Clown as a poop because he started feeling sorry for himself. ( ) While investigating a proto-nebula in 2375, The Doctor made an offhand comment about the Borg being the "party poopers of the galaxy", after Seven of Nine discouraged his attempt to use his holo-imaging device, and subsequently offered to begin a new social exercise with Seven to develop her joie de vivre. ( ) External links * * Category:Physiology Category:Materials